Nukish-Horehronian War
The Nukish-Horehronian war was a conflict between Nukuland and Horehronieland that was officially declared between the two nations on October 24th, 2010. Background information Tempers had begun to fray between the two nations as early as October 17th, 2010, after an MSN NSC event, involving an incident where the Nukish jury manipulated the votes and gave low points to Horehronieland, after the Horehronian jury had only awarded the Nukish song no points. The Nukish delegation had also called their eventual opposing nation Whorehornýland. After this, the bad relations seemed to have died down until Nukish aircraft bombed the capital city of Horehronieland (Stromý) on October 21st, 2010. The attack killed and injured thousands of citizens of the city. Two days later on the 23rd Nukish hackers had infiltrated the national Horehronian computer systems and planted a virus, shutting down many government operations and putting the nation's citizens at risk. The president of Horehronieland, Kristína Pelákova, declared war on Nukuland the following lunchtime. 24/10/10 Immediately after the declaration, many nations announced neutrality and some, including Viola Per Sempre and Waloria, protested against the beginning of the war. The first battle begun later that day. A battlefield just outside Anda-Öctávia, Porulan played host to the war, with Cydoni-Gibberia declared as neutral ground that would not be involved in the war. The first two songs were presented, with the first battle seemingly culminating in a huge explosion, leaving a dust cloud that would hang over the battlefield for a few days, due to the unusual weather patterns of the region. 25/10/10 Aid begun to fly in from foreign nations, although the aid was only given to the army that the nation supported. The foreign aid givers stayed secretive about where the aid was distributed. Sereclarish fighter jets bombed the battlefield in the early hours of Monday morning, damaging the landscape and injuring the Nukish army (Serenate & Clair had declared support for Horehronieland long before the war begun). Adamsburgish fishermen arrived home to their eastern coast following the natural end of their fishing season. During their expedition New Acadian navy ships were seen sailing across the Pohjooiean Ocean, towards the battle in northern Cydoni-Gibberia. However, the Adamsburgish government announced they were closely monitoring the situation but as yet remained neutral, and would do so unless provoked by one of the sides. The Akkåvillian government stated that they are still secretive about which army they support but maintained that their motive was for a peaceful resolution and hoped that the war would not escalate to include unnecessary participants. In the evening, the new Acadian government confirmed what the fishermen had seen and also officially declared war on Serenate & Clair, thus supporting Nukuland. New Acadia's ambassador in Skvalleria fled to nearby Zaprya City. The war had rapidly escalated into a major international event. Later the same evening Horehronieland announced that their airforce were grounded in Kostanovia's capital city, Rescana, ready to fly to Nukuland the following morning. Internet connections had been repaired and 85% of the nation was now restored with the service. The government announced losses of 12 billion HKR, causing inflation of 8-18%. The Horehronian government intended to kill the electricity in Nukuland as punishment for their damage.